Soaked In My Devotion
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Weaver and Roni decide to use the 'If you know what I mean' game to settle a little tiff between them. Things get heated. GOLDENQUEEN.


**Note:** I do not own OUAT or the characters or places or anything like that.

I couldn't shake that gorgeous scene of GQ in episode 7.02. So...here we go. Rated **M** for cookies _(yeah, right - this is sarcasm). Spoilers for 7.01-03._

However there's some **comedy** mixed with this smut! (the little game they play)

* * *

The music on the speakers sent a nice chill along her spine. Having chose something that reminded her of being at a concert in a dream during a hazy summer. She wanted nothing more than to sway her hips or yell out the lyrics, but it was after hours and her body ached after waiting on people all day. Sure, she had employees, but she wouldn't have them do things she wouldn't be willing to do herself. This was her bar afterall.

She tilted her head from side to side in a last ditch effort to help ease the muscles there. But it didn't help, it only furthered the tension in her limbs. The music coursed through her frame, pulsing in waves as she likened the lyrics to her own life and revealed in the sweetness of it. Sure everything in the town had been on the verge of going toes up but now that she had been helping things to change, sort of sticking it to the higher ups, it made her smile on many nights thatt she would have instead just grimaced and drank away the urge to punch Victoria in that pretty face of hers.

"Think you poured it on a bit thick, don't you?"

The accent was unmistakable. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I simply spoke my mind." She lifted her gaze from the bar and settled it on the detective who had just stepped through the door of her bar.

"Well..whatever it is that you said after I left ... pushed him into action. He's now going after Victoria with such fervor. Actually tried to arrest some idiot under her thumb."

"And you're going to accredit that to me? Of all the people to actually never take credit for their own deeds, I've never pinned you as the type." In truth, he had caused more fights in her bar than any other patron. He had also broken more than noses on many occasions. So to think that he would give her credit where it was due, wasn't the type of thing he seemed to do. In fact, he would have done the exact opposite, saying how everyone needs an enemy or bad guy in order to push them into action. Regardless of her words, he would have said it had been himself that did it. Because without him being the bad guy - Roni wouldn't have had anything to say. And in a way, he would have been right.

He could almost see the cogs turning in her mind after the words left her mouth. Weaver liked the thought of him or his actions working in that brain of hers. Almost too much. Choosing not to respond, he walked up to the bar and tapped it once... twice with his fingers before; "I'll take something to ease the nerves from today."

"We're closed. But I don't think you really took notice of the sign on the door." Knowing that she had also locked it before taking to cleaning the place, yet that hadn't stopped him either. Weaver could be an absolute ass when he wanted to and being a detective with his ways of breaking and entering when he wanted, annoyed her more than anything. She shuddered to think of all of the times he probably brought one of his partners in here and left after having many drinks and cleaning up the mess she had no idea could have been there. Along any surface of this semi-clean bar of hers.

"You'll make an exception." His lips curved back, revealing his teeth in a manner he thought could have caused anyone to jump into action and give him exactly what he wanted. But Roni is a completely different type of prey.

"For you?" Her brow raised as she dried one of the larger glasses she had cleaned earlier. The entire lot of them were stacked along the bar, dripping and soaking wet.

"For me."

She scoffed then leaned forward, her free hand on the bar. "I think you're mistaking me for someone else. I don't make exceptions for a detective who goes through partners like I go through alcohol in this bar on a friday night."

"Drink that much, do you?" His brows lifted a moment before he walked around behind the bar, fingertips going through the bottles that were stacked along the wall.

"You know what I meant. And this isn't a help yourself bar, either." Scoffing, she swatted at his arm with the dish cloth she had in her hand. "Weaver get out." She placed the glass on the bar along with the cloth she had been using the dry it and brought her hands to her hips, eyes burning into the detective who clearly had the misconception that he had special treatment here.

"I think I can change your mind." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a leather wallet. He took out a couple hundred dollar bills before he closed the space between them and stuck the bills behind the waist of her jeans. His fingers did not linger, despite the desire rising in him to have left them there.

Her eyes never wavered as she pulled the money from where he stashed it and threw it at his chest. "I'm not someone you can intimidate or pay off, either."

"More than anything I would _love_ to prove you wrong. But.." He held up his hand at the expression of distaste that had formed on her beautiful face. "..I would like to offer up something else. We play a game. I'm sure you know it. It's called _If you know what I mean_. Whoever runs out of vaguely sexual-sounding phrases first has to drink - then the next round begins. And on until we run out of shot glasses."

"And what exactly is this going to achieve?" She knew of this one, having not actually tried it, but had seen many edulging the game on Friday nights in the bar.

"One, me getting my drink. Two, Whoever has the least shots at the end - wins."

"And the prize the winner gets?"

"If I win, I'll get to come in and drink whenever I want to."

"And if I win...you have to pay double for any drinks you do get during open hours. Closed hours are off limits."

"Deal." He held out his hand, which Roni took and gave a quick pump before turning, collecting a large number of shot glasses on a tray, then walking around the bar towards the closest table near the bar. Roni made quick work of scattering them out along the wooden surface in the middle of the table. Sure, she could have chosen a booth but her feet were really killing her and Weaver wasn't worth that extra distance at the level her annoyance had shot to earlier.

Then ducking back where she usually mixes up shots, she grabs two bottles of Tres Generaciones Añejo which is a Tequila that has a rich, 100% blue agave flavor that is enhanced by 12 months in toasted American oak barrels which is where the amber hue comes from. These bottles are around thirty five bucks a piece. But have often been likened to scotch, which was why she chose it. "We'll take one shot just to break us in." Placing the bottles onto the table, she turned then and headed back from where she came to grab a shaker of salt and three lemons on a plate. "Sound good?"

"Yeah. Absolutely." Weaver took one of the bottles in his hands, turning it around, eyes flitting over the label. He would have preferred whisky, but this would work.

Once she took her seat, Weaver glanced at the plate and reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pocket knife, thrusting it in her direction. She took it and guffawed. "I'm sure this violates like a million health laws. Especially with your means of interrogation."

"I haven't the slightest problem with it. Do you?" His gaze locked with hers, challenging her to buckle and go find a knife she thought suited better. To his surprise, a smirk formed along those delicious looking lips of hers as she thrust the sharp blade through the coarse rind. While she busied herself with that task, he opened one of the bottles and poured two shots each. One to break them in and one for when someone dropped the subject.

Opting to get started, he salted his hand and licked it off before downing his one shot and taking one of the sliced lemons in between his lips, sucking generously. Roni stopped her slicing and dicing, then followed suit. Once done they both brought the shot glass close to them in an effort to keep count without mixing their glasses with the ones they hadnt filled yet.

"Cars." Roni said point blank, her eyes now staring brazenly into his.

"Your oil level is low.. I can fill it for you, if you know what I mean." Weaver kept a calm look on his face as he began.

"Changing your oil isn't the only thing that gets my hands sticky, if you know what I mean."

"Gonna top-off the headlights, if you know what I mean."

"You can rotate my tires any day, if you know what I mean."

"You need to warm her up before you drive her long and hard..if you know what I mean."

Roni chuckled at that, shaking her head as she tried to pull something up from the varying thoughts in her mind. The entire game felt ridiculous but after the day she had, the laughter felt very welcoming. "It gets risky driving without protection, the proper insurance, if you know what I mean."

"Your tank needs filled with premium unleaded, I can help you with that, if you know what I mean."

"Let me tighten your nuts for you, if you know what I mean." As the words left her mouth, she wiggled her brows in his direction. Trying to get a laugh out of him. Loosen him up just a little.

"I don't think we're playing this game right." Weaver chuckled, taking a shot without the salt or lemon. He shook his head, placing it next to his other one. "Okay, next subject."

"Hmm... let's go for...Party. So any kind of party thing."

Roni would be lying if she claimed to not enjoy the sound of his laugh. Or hell, the smiles he always seemed to give when she refused to let him have his way and get answers he had wanted from her.

"Let's ring in the new year, if you know what I mean." He flicked his hand up then, moving his wrist in a circling motion. The act itself jarred something inside of Roni. A hint of familiarity surged through her frame but came up empty when trying to place where exactly it had come from.

She shook it off, tilting her head down to glance at the table. Tracing unknown invisible shapes along the surface, before meeting his gaze once more. A smirk forming along her lips. "I like to suck down a lot of whipped cream, if you know what I mean."

"You probably prefer a group around that pinata, if you know what I mean." Leaning forward, he gave her a challenging stare, wondering if she would be the one to drink this time. Hoping, secretly, that she would. Very much in the mood to win this little game tonight.

"It's called finger food for a reason, if you know what I mean." Mimicking his stance against the table, she shot him the exact challenging look, the corners of her mouth twitching ever so slightly.

"Let me refill your cup, if you know what I mean."

"Uhhh...fuck." Roni salted an area on her hand, licked it, downed her shot then sucked on the lemon nearest her.

"Okay, Flying..." Weaver chuckled, watching as her lips curled around the lemon slice. _That mouth could do wonders_ ; he thought before pushing the idea away, trying to focus on winning. His desires needn't bother him now.

"I can make your flight more comfortable, sir, sit back and relax... if you know what I mean."

"Can you put a warm blanket on my lap, if you know what I mean."

"Let me switch on your film, if you know what I mean."

"There seems to be a lot of turbulence, don't lose your grip, if you know what I mean."

"Fasten your seat-belt, if you know what I mean."

"Do you like salted nuts, if you know what I mean?" The words left his lips and he could have sworn he noticed a small glisten in her eyes before -

"Shit." Roni poured herself a shot into an unclaimed glass, then topped off the others, before taking hers and downing it without the lemon or salt. "Okay, water. Water parks, swimming, anything like that goes.."

"Let me help you onto this ride, it's a bit slippery, if you know what I mean." Weaver wanted to help her onto his lap. Shaking his head as if he could somehow jar the image out, he waited for her reply.

"Come take a dip, the water is warm, if you know what I mean." She felt her core tense, heat rushing to her face. On any other day, she would have fought with her nails at keeping the images she so often imagined out of her head, but tonight something - and it wasn't the small amount of alcohol she had consumed - had made it harder. And maybe it could have been the sexual tension high in the air from this little laughing fit of a game they were playing or her body latching onto what she knew had been between them since day one. Not love but certainly not distaste either.

"Let's take the boat out, I'll show you how to raise the sails, if you know what I mean."

"Something tells me you're interested in deep sea diving, if you know what I mean.."

Weaver could feel heat rushing south, his jeans becoming more uncomfortable with each word that left her mouth no matter how silly they all sounded. She was hot, ripe, perfect. And he wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of that beautiful sweat slicked skin. "This looks like a warm spot, let me anchor down.. if you know what I mean."

Her lips parted, the look in his eyes alone sent a spark through her frame. They weren't even close to tipsy and far off from drunk, so whatever this was - "You need to butter it up before you stick it in the oven, if you know what I mean." She downed another shot, eyes locked on his. She had lost the last round, of course, but she would rather ignore it and take it in stride.

"Let me have a taste to see if it's ready or not, if you know what I mean..." This had been an easy one to come up with, currently with his imagination running away with his brain cells only pushing the growing erection beneath his jeans to painful stages.

"Lather it up real nice and even, seasoning and all, if you know what I mean." She felt like her head had begun swimming now, images that she would never have thought of on any other day hitting her brain like how she wanted him to hit that _sweet spot_ deep within her.

"Let me frost your muffins." His body had begun reacting more than is mind, leaving the initial rules of the game behind and trying to see how far he could push that collection of pink tinting her ears to gather further along those gorgeous cheeks of hers.

"Ball my melons."

"I'll core your apple."

That had been the last straw, her core throbbing in a manner that she could no longer ignore. Roni pushed the shot glasses aside, ignoring the amber liquid that splashed out along the table's surface as she climbed on top of the table and made her way over to where he had been leaning against the surface. She pushed on his shoulders to make room for her to climb onto his lap. "I fucking hate you." She hissed before her lips claimed his mouth in a wave of passion. Sure, maybe the word had been a little harsh to use but it had been the truth. Roni hated him for his distrustful actions in the police force, his nose that he stuck in everyone's business, the spy he planted (of course she had noticed) outside of her bar on many occasions, his means of riling her up as if he owned the place, his mouth that formed such a delicious smile on those fucking devilish lips of his, the way he walked away from her and out of the bars door when he didn't get answers he had come for...

 _He fucking won._ Every cell in his brain wanted him to leave the bar and gloat for the next week, but her hips were grinding down onto his growing erection which caused all _il_ logical thoughts to leave his head. "That's great because I don't give a fuck." It came out in a growl as he lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, he carried her over to the leather couch. Gently, he laid her down against the dark surface, coming up to hover over her body as his lips found warmth against her neck. Nipping, licking and sucking.

"You know slow would work, but..." She gripped his hand and thrust it forcefully into the taut confines of her jeans, showing him just how wet she truly was. "..I'm more than ready to go."

Her jeans were tight, almost painful with his hand deep in them as it currently is. He pressed his fingers against the fabric of her panties, then ran it along the moisture that collected there teasing her lips behind the fabric. Watching as she closed her eyes, pushing her hips up against his touch. "I see.." He purred in her direction before removing his hand from within her jeans, starting on her belt. He pushed the button of her jeans from the loop, pulled down the zipper. Then pushed himself from his current position to his feet as he made quick work of her boots and socks. The loud rubber heels thudding as they hit the floor, before a soft shh as he gripped the waist of her jeans and pulled them off in one fluid motion, Roni lifting her hips to help him in the act.

Just as quickly as he had left her, he was over her again. Hovering, his lips pressing against the skin along her collar bone, tongue following suit. Leaving behind a wet trail as he made his way over to her shoulder. He pulled the fabric of her shirt until it ripped, he heard her hiss at the sound before a sigh released from her lips as he bit down hard on that warm shoulder of hers before soothing the reddened skin with the warmth of his tongue.

He pushed up on his forearms as Roni slid her fingers to the hem of the fabric, before pulling it up. Lifting her head slightly, she removed it and tossed it to the floor to join her jeans. Eager fingers found the soft texture of Weaver's hair, stroking through the waves, her nails grazing his scalp in a soothing manner despite the need growing in her limbs for him to fuck her senseless.

Weaver's lips began their work down Roni's chest to the black lace that cupped her breasts. His fingers dipping beneath the fabric and pulling slightly, revealing her breast to his lust filled eyes. Hot breaths danced along her darkened nipple as he hovered his mouth above the hardening peak before closing his mouth around it and sucking generously, pulling at the bud as he clamped his mouth around it. His tongue giving a flick or two for good measure before he moved onto the other, repeating the same actions as before. Reaching behind her, his bracelet snagging against the couch in a moment of realism, he quickly unhooked her bra. He left her to remove it as he pushed himself lower on her, legs straddling hers as he made his way towards her abdomen. He felt her shift as the bra swiftly joined her shirt. Smirking, he ran his hands along the dip of her waist down to the beautiful curve of her hips, thumbs pushing beneath the band of her black lace panties as he slid them down, shifting his weight onto his left leg, he pulled them all the way off before tucking them into the pocket of his leather jacket. Every article of his clothing still intact as he adjusted his stance between her legs. He lifted one in her direction, which she leaned against the cushions of the couch and the other she allowed to fall open, her foot against the cold floor.

Weaver ducked forward, only his elbows as he hovered above her mound. Lips dipping into the curls that were perched there. Before moving further down to press against her swollen lips. He inhaled deep. Reveling in the musky scent of her mixed with the intoxicating fragrance that was entirely the very woman who sent shocks of electricity down into his cock and his temper rising. "Delicious." His low tone vibrated from within his chest as the heat from his mouth danced along her sensitive skin.

"Yeah yeah, could you do _something better_ with that mou-oh!"

He cut her off by dipping his tongue between her folds, sliding up along her until it reached her clit, then circled once...twice..before going back down to dip into the warmth of her, shallow thrusts of his tongue dipping within her core before he removed his mouth completely from her. "What was that?"

His eyes met with hers that were dark with desire, her mouth twitching at the edges. "Nothing."

"I thought so.." The next second his mouth was back where it belonged, between her legs. His tongue flicking along her swollen lips once more, pushing between them to lap at her clit before going back to her core. Savoring the sweet taste of her arousal. He nuzzled his lips against her moist opening, coating his lips with her juices before sliding them back to her clit. Slowly, he danced the flat of his tongue in a waving motion along the sensitive nub before moving one of his hands along the inside of her thigh, fingers searching until it found that sweet warmth at her core. He thrust one digit inside of her before adding a second, moving in the same rhythm as his tongue, fingers curling just slightly at the tips hitting the spot he was sure would cause her toes to curl.

"Oh yesss.." Roni growled as she ground down against his mouth, helping to further stoke the flame that ignited deep within with her belly. With each few strokes, he would stop, send a warm breath along her clit then back at it - he would speed up the pace he had taken just before with his fingers and tongue. She arched her back and let out a huff of air as her fingers searched down her body, finding purchase in Weaver's soft locks. "fff-fuck." She hissed, tugging at his hair as she wiggled slightly against the leather of the couch. "You can fucking eat me out _any_ day of the week."

"Can I, now?" He lifted his head, bringing her pleasure to a halt, eyes watching as her chest would rise and fall with each labored breath that she sucked into her shaking frame. She only nodded and pushed her hips up in a way to urge him back to her, but he shook his head. "What do you want, Roni?" His fingers gently moved her hips back against the leather couch, eyes not leaving the vicinity of her face in fear of wanting to devour her before he could make her beg for it.

"Weaver. Stop acting like a dick and fucking make me scream your name so loud that all of Hyperion Heights wishes they were me."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Weaver..." She all but whimpered, not wanting to give him the word he had been waiting for.

"Not using _yup_ now - are we?"

"If you won't..." She pushed her own fingers down her frame to that sensitive nub of hers and began making quick work of it, her hips rocking to push her closer and as soon as she could feel the muscles low in her stomach tightening like a coil - Weaver pulled her fingers from her own skin, pinning both hands above her head - his fingers wrapped roughly around her wrists.

"Say it." He hissed in her direction, his lips hovering above her own now.

"You're going to regret this." Pushing her back up towards him, she pressed her breasts against his chest, the feeling sending shocks over her wildly sensitive skin.

"One day, maybe. But for now I'll _enjoy_ it _very_ much."

"Please. Weaver. Make. Me. Cum." Her teeth sought out his lip, biting down hard enough to bring blood. "Asshole. Just you..." She watched with anger in her eyes as he released her wrists and moved down between her legs, his tongue teasing her open for him. "...just you wait..." Closing her eyes and surrendering to him, she reached out for something. Weaver happily supplied his free hand before thrusting the digits on his occupied one into her soaked core. Roni clawed at the fabric there, rolling it up to his elbows so she could get a good grip on that taut forearms of his. "Fuck yes, like that. Just like that, _damn_." Her breathing picked back up to the same shuttering rhythm she had before as she began to move her hips in the same motion as his tongue had been working her clit. It felt like waves lapping at a shore on a beach. The very fluid movement of it. "Fuck yes, _Weaver_ , just like...oh yes...!" The coil deep within her stomach tightened, her hips moving in a messy pattern now as heat enveloped her skin. With nails digging into his arm, she arched her back and allowed the sweet wave of her orgasm to sweep her up into bliss.

Weaver greedily removed his fingers from her core and sucked them clean, the sound of her breaths and moans reminding him of just how uncomfortable his jeans had become over the time he had spent between those perfect thighs of hers. Licking off the glistening remnants of her juices on his lips, he pushed off of the couch and began to make quick work of his clothes. His jacket, shirt, undershirt, belt.. He gripped his badge and tossed it aside, before going back to work on his jeans.

Roni rolled onto her side, bringing a hand into her hair as she took in the sight of Weaver undressing so close to her. "Looks like someone is carrying their gun in a really obscure place." Her eyes were settled on the bulge in his pants, tongue snaking out to slick her lips before she gave him a mischievous grin. "I have the perfect holster for that. So snug..." Leaning back, she opened her legs to him once again. Watching as he shook his head and scooped his lower lip up between his teeth.

"Looks ready to be filled."

"Oh, very ready." Her voice a low moan as she titled her head back against the comfort of the couch, closing her legs to get a good stretch in.

Once all of his clothes had joined hers, he crawled up over her again, his lips locking with hers in an agonizingly slow kiss. Taking his time, he parted her lips with his own, slipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. Roni wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him a silent urge to get where he needed to be. Lifting onto his forearms, without breaking the contact of their lips, he positioned himself just right before pushing as deep as he could within her. He released a hot shaky breath into her mouth, his head spinning slightly at the wave of pleasure that coursed through his frame. Even though he wasn't moving his hips, Roni's soaked walls gripped his cock so tight he thought he would cum that very second. "Fuck. Are you doing that on purpose?"

"Doing what?" She asked coyly, her tongue snaking out to lick his upper lip. "This?" Her walls clenched again, before relenting just slightly. "Maybe..."

"Keep it up and I won't last much longer."

"Is that a threat or.." She repeated the action, moaning as she did before adding - "..a promise.."

"Both." He pushed his lips against hers, his tongue entering her mouth with such intensity as he lashed against her tongue. Her moans were muffled as he set his hips into a fluid motion, thrusting deep into her at just the right angle. Using his knees to carry a bit of his weight as well as his left hand, he picked up the pace of his hips before slowing down again, bending his elbow so he could press his chest against her breasts and rest his face against the curve of her neck. The warmth from her body sending his senses into overdrive.

Her body rocked as he moved, the amount of weight he took off of her frame allowing her to rock her hips just right with his. When he slowed down, she sighed content at the feeling of the shallow thrusts, her hand coming up to grip his hair, tugging just slightly as he picked the pace back up, lips nipping at the skin of her neck sending little shocks throughout her frame. "Fuck yes.." He brought his hands up to the couch arm, using it as a means to shift his thrusts deeper into her. Roni's head titled, coming to rest against his shoulder as he nails scoured his back, leaving her mark. She tightened against him before pushing on his chest. He slowed his movements and pulled back, looking at her in a questioning manner. "I want to be on top."

He wrapped one of his arms around her back, keeping her close so they wouldn't break contact as his other helped him to adjust his weight until he was leaning against the cushions, his feet planted on the floor, Roni on his lap like a goddess. "Better?"

"Oh yes." She said as her fingers danced along his chest, gripping gentle as her hips began to work with the pace he had set before. She ground her hips against his pelvic bone _just right_. "Much better." Dipping her head, she placed in the curve of his neck as she began to pick up the pace. Lips sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there before she glided them along his shoulder and sunk her teeth in, deep.

"Mmm.." He groaned, moving his hips to meet hers as his fingers gripped that wonderful ass of hers. He loved to watch daily as she moved around the bar to fetch drinks for the patrons, but this, gripping onto it like his life depended on it - that would satiate him for many nights to come. "..Roni... I'm going.." The familiar shock rushed through his body in warning, but before he could finish his sentence she had pushed up on her knees and was now hovering above him with a smirk on her lips.

"Going to?"

He groaned, hands trying but failing to pull her back down onto his throbbing cock. "Let's not get snippy."

"Snippy? Who was it toying with me at first? You started it." She groaned, nibbling at his earlobe. "Say it, Weaver. Say it like the entire worlds is depending on you to cum. Cum deep inside of my hot, dripping, cunt."

"Fuck." He hissed at her words, his cock twitching with the need to fulfill them. "You want that don't you?"

"Oh yes. Just as much as you do. Now show me how bad you want this and buckle like I did...Detective."

"Please." He hissed before he pulled on her hips, this time satisfied as he slid deep within her, her mouth finding his to muffle the groans that dared to try to escape his lips. The warmth of her, the welcoming friction as his hips pushed to meet hers, sent his head spinning. His hands moving down to grip that beautiful ass of hers once more, manipulating her hips in a way to just add onto the rhythm she had already begun working into.

"Uh fuck me.." Roni all but screamed as she rode him with as much fervor as she could summon. Her hips undulating against him, the coil in her stomach tightening like before.

"Yeah. That's what I'm doing. Do you want to narrate the entire thing?"

Without thinking she threw her hand against his smirking face with a force she had no idea she had. He let out a growl, having been waiting for that since the day they first met. He thrust his hips against hers with a bruising force now, hand gripping her hair and pulling that venomous mouth against his for a taste. The vulgar noises of their sex echoing back into their ears with the music she had set to play. Their moans fading into growls. He tilted her head up as he leaned in and traced his tongue up the length of her throat, hands at her jaw before he pulled her eyes back to his level. Both daring the other. Weaver cam with a grunt of pleasure, titling his head back against the cushion as he thrust deep, electricity surging through his frame, his cock pulsated, hot rivulets of cum spurting deep inside her. She followed after him, her nails gripping at his shoulders as light burst behind her eyes, throwing her head back as she rode out her orgasm, heat rushing along her skin.

As she came down, she lifted herself from him and threw herself down onto the cushions, spent. Her tongue tracing along her kiss swollen lips as she took in the sight of a disheveled detective on the couch of her bar. Chest rising and falling along with her own. His hands reached out, gripping her feet as slid himself onto the cushion closest to her ankles. "Oh yes, that feels fantastic."

"You really should think about wearing more sensible shoes."

"What's more sensible than leather boots?"

"Good point."

"Are you really going to hold my panties hostage?"

"Yes."

"What can I do to get them back?"

"Hmm. We'll think of something." He said, winking in her direction.

 _The End._


End file.
